The Shadow Guy
by Pyrus Princess
Summary: The guys have left for New Vestroia. One would think that the adventure for the girls is over. But when something unexplainable manifests, the girls are caught in complete paradoxes. RunoM x AliceG x JulieM  Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"_**Scrrreeeech!" the door creaked. A tall dark figure stood at the door staring at Runo. "Who was this guy?" Runo asked under her breath. The figure was voiceless and stood staring, making Runo uncomfortable until she finally screamed. She screamed as hard as she could before becoming hoarse. Suddenly, there was a flash of lighting and a great boom of thunder. In fright, she had closed her eyes. She opened them to realise that the figure had gone…**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Hey Runo, wait up!" Alice cried. "Why were you so gloomy during P.E.? You love P.E, don't ya?" "Nothing, nothing at all, just a bit tired, that's all," replied Runo.

"Okay, now I know you are lying."

"I'm not lying"

"Then spill, what's up wit you?"

"Okay, Okay, I got a D in my English test, happy now?"

"Runo, saw your script, you got an A-. You can't fool me."

"Look Alice, I just don't feel like talking right now."

"Why? Just tell me what's goi….."

The bell rang at that exact moment. Before Alice could demand a reply, Runo ran down to her next period, Arts and Craft.

During Arts and Crafts, the strangest thing happened. Outside, it looked like it would rain and it did. It came down in torrents and the power went out. It was strange.

Then Runo heard a familiar creaking, turned to look at the door and there HE WAS! Runo didn't think before screaming. The figure moved towards her closer and closer and ….

The power came back on and the figure was no where to be seen. The bell rang and before it had stopped ringing, Runo was out of the class.

On the way home, Runo was accompanied by Alice and Julie. They were laughing, gossiping and talking just to get the guys off their minds.

"So Runo are you gonna answer us now or do you still feel like not talking?" Alice asked.

"Look, to say the truth I was uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable about what?" asked Julie.

Runo sighed, "Would you guys promise not to tell anyone or laugh at me?"

"We promise!" Alice and Julie chorused.

"I feel like I'm being followed"

"Followed?" Alice said amazed.

"Yeah, followed. There's this figure that I keep seeing. He's ….

"Wait, is he dark?" Alice asked.

"Yeah"

"It's like he mysteriously appears?"

"Yes, but how did you…..

"Wait; is there always a creaking by a door or window before you see him?"

"Well of a door"

"You guys have been seeing him too?" Julie asked.

Runo apologised to her friends for not telling them earlier when it seemed to affecting all of them especially to Alice who had been trying to communicate with her.

"When you guys have finished making up, we will be going home right?"

"Sure Julie, sure."

Now walking home didn't seem so bad after they had made up. Julie had gone to the store to pick up some stuff from the store and Alice had to go to the grocery store.

"Thank goodness, tomorrow's Saturday" Runo said. A few more blocks until I get home."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Still I don't get it" Runo thought. Both my best pals have seen the figure. Something is fishy." She knocked on the door and heard a faint reply. Waiting for her mum to open the door a piece of paper came fluttering down from nowhere and landed beside her.

She picked it up and to her horror saw the picture of the figure on the paper. It was a wanted notice, which meant that she and her pals were not the only ones who had seen him.

Her mum opened the door and before she could greet her, Runo had rushed to her bedroom. She picked up her phone and called Alice. The phone was answered but not by Alice.

"Hello, Alice?"

"No, sorry Alice's not here" the voice replied.

"Oh, could you tell her I called?"

"Sure I can, just tell me your name, your address, your other friend and school."

"Why?"

"That information may make her believe that you called"

"Oh, that makes sense"

Runo told the person everything to the last letter before the voice hung up.

…The voice hung up. Shouldn't she be the one to hang up? "Oh well, it doesn't matter." She thought to herself. "It's Friday."

"Hey, I called you yesterday." Runo shouted at Alice who was of some distance to her. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Nowhere, I was at home doing nothing."

"So why didn't you answer the phone"

"Which phone?"

"Your phone, dummy. Anyway why didn't you?"

"Do what?"

"ANSWER MY PHONE CALL"

"Hey, don't shout at me"

"I'm sorry but I'm getting impatient."

"Maybe I didn't answer because there wasn't any phone call to answer."

"WHAT!"

"Hmm – yeah, no phone calls from you at all"

"Please tell me you are teasing."

"Why are you so giddy and I don't know, anxious to know the mystery of your call. I didn't answer 'cos there wasn't any. Ces finis?"

"A guy answered the phone and phone call and said that you weren't in."

"Big lie. I was dying of boredom at home."

"Anyway, he asked for my name, my address, my other friend and my school. He said that giving him this info would convince you that I called."

"And you told HIM!"

"YES! I am so dead meat. Oh no!" Runo said. "What?"Alice replied.

The two of them glanced in the same direction; there was another wanted notice about the mysterious figure. "You just gave your lifestyle information to the mystery man" exclaimed Alice. "Oh what do I do now?" asked Runo. "Well, now that the figure knows who you are ad can stalk you. We need to report."

"Report to whom?"

"The police"

The two of them went to the police station and reported the story. The police went to the telephone agency and asked if any line had been hacked. They said no, mistook the girls and thought they were pranking them. The two girls went away disappointed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Alice asked.

"Let's get Julie first,"Runo suggested.

"Okay, I'm with you."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You mean Runo just told the figure, her personal and social information?" creied Julie. "It was not on purpose"Runo countered. "Look, let's get down to the bottom of this" Alice said. "How?" Runo and Julie chorused. "Since the police won't help us, we have got to investigate by ourselves" Alice said. "wow!, we will be like secret agents or private eyes or , or….." Julie started.

"Like sleuths" Runo said.

"Yeah! Sleuths"

"Now, first thing first, we have to search for clues."

"Like what"

"Excuse me milady, but I request to accompany you for this so called investigation" Tigrerra said.

"Me too" said Hydranoid

"Yeah what they said" Gorem inserted.

Thanks Tig, but no thanks. There will be no point in you guys coming because it's not like were gonna be fighting any Bakugan.

"Yes, I know milady by I still implore tha…"

"We'll be fine Tigrera," Runo said whilst giving a small grin.

"Okay if you say so but please do be careful," Tigrerra added. The bakugan rolled off to discuss.

"I wonder what they are saying" Julie asked. "Who cares," Runo replied. "Let's get back to business, do you remember the wanted poster." "Yeah?" Alice and Julie said in unison. "Well, there was no telephone number on it, no reward and no signature of authority." "Meaning that…."Julie remarked. "The wanted posters must be fake and are just there to hide something, but what?"

"Where was the first place you saw one of the posters" Alice inquired.

"It was fluttering down from somewhere but landed on my doorstep." At that moment, as strange as it could be a knife fell down, luckily none of the girls were hurt. On the knife, there was an inscription saying: The clock strikes twelve when three were gone.

"The clock strikes twelve when three were gone, what's that suppose to mean2 asked Julie. "I don't know but we better find out," answered Alice. "You mean all by ourselves?" Runo asked. "Yeah, come on, it will be a change from a normal Saturday" Alice said. "It may be dangerous" Julie said, "Maybe we should tell the police." "The police will just think we are pranking them again" Alice said. "Time to solve a mystery?" chorused the three girls. The three girls ran down the road to Runo's house to search for clues. When they got to her doorstep, there was mysterious note saying."

"Beware for now, A!"

"What's A? Someone's name" Julie asked.  
>"Or maybe it's an initial?" Runo wondered.<p>

"Either of the two, come on let's go?" Alice told them. They went round the corner and to their horror saw the figure from a distance. "Hide, quick!" Julie hissed.

The three girls quickly hid behind the corner and only Alice was confident enough to peek around the corner. "He is walking towards a tree and is carrying something with it" Alice said. "I wonder why…" Alice was pulled by her friends into an alley. "Hey!" Alice exclaimed. "Shhh!" Runo whispered. "Look!" It was strange, the strange figure that Alice just saw around the corner going towards the next street was comin from a street in front of the girls.

"This is really freaky" whispered Julie.

"Yeah" the two girls said shivering.

"But we have to get to the bottom of this." Runo said.

"Yeah"

"Come on, this night" Alice said.

"At my house" Runo said.

"7:00 pm" Julie said.

"Time to solve a MYSTERY!" They chorused with confidence.

"7:00 pm, we're all here" Alice said. She handed them two torch lights, a beeper and a small pen knife. It was kind of dark but lively.

The three girls walked down the alley, streets and corners for two hours. "We'll never find anything" said Runo.

"Shhh!"

A dark figure was walking down the street. "Just keep quiet, you two, okay?" Alice asked. "Okay" said Runo. No reply from Julie. "Hey Julie?" Alice said. Still no reply. " Where is Julie?" cried Runo . There was a note that fluttered towards Alice which said: Gotcha!

Oh my God, he's got Julie!" the two girls shrieked. They ran out of the alley in fright down to central park. They were seriously panting and crying. "What are we going to do, Julie's gone." Runo cried. "I'll tell what we are gonna do, we are going to find her, Julie may be anywhere but we'll find her." Alice told her. "Alice, we are being watched, how else would he have gotten Julie?"

"Runo, that's the whole point of the search, we don't know what he'll do to her if we don't find her."

"Yeah, you're right, come on, let's go," The two girls went further into the park. "It's kind of quiet," Runo said, "and less lively, what's the time?"

"9:00 pm, man my grand parents are gonna kill me when I get home." Alice sighed. "If you…..I mean we get home," Runo mumbled under her breath.

Not far from them, they heard a swishing sound and they ran in fright. They ran without realising where they were going. They ran to the front of a closed shop or at least, they thought it was closed. "We'll be safe." Alice panted. But alas, there was a familiar creaking. A door from the opposite shop opened slightly in the breeze. Runo thought the creaking was from the opposite door and didn't want to see the figure. She ran as fast as she could back to the park.

"Hey Alice, are you ok…

There was no reply, just silence.

"Alice? Answer me, where are you?" Runo asked shivering.

But then, she went to a nearby tree to sulk and saw an inscription on the bark.

"Gotcha Again!"

Runo screamed and ran away. She had finally understood the inscriptions; Clock strikes twelve when three were gone, she the next to go. It was already fifteen minutes to twelve. She ran to the town square where the town's clock tower was. "I wish that Dan was here" she whispered to herself. She went up to the door but when she saw a piece of paper caught on the branch of a nearby tree. She took it and saw to her horror: 15 minutes more!

"Runo, Runo!" there was a shout from above. A familiar shout. She looked above and gave a glad shout.

"Julie, Alice! Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Where are you?"

"In the clock tower"

Runo ran up to the door, turned the knob and opened the door and just before she ran inside to meet her friends, the dark figure was standing right in front of her!

The clock tower struck twelve. It was already midnight! Runo with all her confidence pushed against the dark figure. She felt that the figure was grinning menacingly at her as she scaled the stairs. She ran with all her might to the top floor. When she got there, she was already tired but when she saw Julie and Alice, she was so happy. She hadn't realised that it was a trap. The dark figure stood in front of Runo before she could reach her friends and took out a sharp knife.

"Runo run!" Julie and Alice cried. Runo ducked the swishing knife and ran to her pals. They had been tied to the tower's bell balcony. She remembered the knife they saw and picked up. She brought it out of her pocket and cut the ropes that tied her friends. After freeing them, Runo showed them the notes she had picked. Now, the dark figure had climbed to the bell balcony and started to run after them, they ran in the opposite direction. They met two cloaked figures running towards them. That's when it became clear to the girls. There were three dark figures, which was the reason why they had all seen dark figures. When they saw one, the other two would creep up to them but how did know where the girls where? The three figures chased the girls into a corner all of the having in their possession, knives.

Meanwhile, at home each girl's parents were in despair. The girls had left the neighbourhood since 7:00 pm. Each parent, especially Runo's mum, had called the police and a thorough search of the city commenced. They had searched late into the night. Runo's dad was being comforted along with Alice's granddad and Julie's parents. A policewoman came back with a report that a woman had seen three girls being chased by a dark unidentified being towards an alley. "I asked the woman in which direction, she said towards the park" reported the policewoman. "Which park?" Julie's mum inquired.

"I think central park, I'm not sure," she replied.

"Let's go and check the park" shouted on the policemen.

So, all the policemen and policewomen, accompanied by each girl's parents went to Central Park.

THE END

OR IS IT?


	5. Chapter 4

Back at the tower, the girls had no idea of what was going to happen. One of the figures grabbed a nearby pigeon and slaughtered it in front of the girls, establishing fear in them.

The police got to central park and searched for clues. They saw the inscription on the tree which said gotcha.

"Officer, please, my Runo is out there somewhere, goodness knows where! Please, have you found or seen anyth…." Runo's dad cried. "Look Sir, we are doing the best we can, we'll find your daughter and her friends, okay? Just go home and rest."

"Okay" responded Runo's dad. They searched everywhere for more clues and found none. They spent two and a half hours searching but found nothing.

"Ahhhh!" screamed the girls. One of the figures started advancing towards Julie. Julie shrieked! "Get away from her!" screamed Alice. "Leave her alone!" cried Runo. The figure continued to advance towards her and then suddenly grabbed her. The other figures advanced towards Alice and Runo and grabbed each of them.

"I've found something!" Shouted one of the policewomen. "It's an inscription which says 15 minutes more." The clock struck but this was abnormal. The time was 3:15 am. _Why was the clock striking?"_

The police raced to the clock tower to check out the place. Suddenly, there were one, two, no three cries – loud cries. "Alright Officers, let's advance into the building and check it out!" cried one of the squad leaders. They got in and raced to the top floor. There was a shoot out; both the officers and the figures were shooting. Two officers were already shot dead, one stabbed and one was shot until he was paralysed. The three girls ran towards the police. The whole place was like an abattoir but even bloodier. After about what seemed a long battle, all three figures were shot down but were they dead? Runo, Alice and Julie walked to the place were the figures were shot. They saw their clothes; black hooded gowns, but they were not in them! "Where are the figures? Could they have disappeared?" wondered each girl. There were blood stains all over the floor and around the clothes, a sure sign that the figures had been shot but were they shot dead?

"Looks like they've disappeared," said Runo.

"How do we know that they won't reappear?" asked Julie.

"Well, it looks like they're gone because there is smoke coming out of their clothing," Alice pointed out.

"SMOKE!" shrieked the girls. How could there be smoke?

Lighting struck at that precise moment and the whole building shook. It was then that the girls realised that they were alone – the police had gone.

"Great, the police have deserted us," said Julie.

"How do you kn…"Runo started

Ahhhh!

The floor gave way at that moment; the girls fell into the abyss. They fell into deeper and deeper darkness and their screams re- echoed greatly, the deeper they fell. And if you listen closely, you could hear a faint laughter or two. No three.

The bell rang- "Brrriiinnnggg! Brrriiinnnggg!"

"That's the end of today's class" said Ms Purdy, the English teacher. "Hope you have a nice weekend!" "Runo, Alice and Julie, I would like to see you all"

The three best friends went to see Ms Purdy. "I hope you all day dreaming throughout my whole class?" She said.

"Oh no, I dozed off in class again!" whispered Julie under her breath. "And since you spent most of the lesson day dreaming, you will all write me a 5,000 word essay on how it is wrong to daydream in English Class, submit on my desk on Monday, happy Weekend!" said Ms Purdy.

"Oh man," groaned Alice, "a 5,000 word essay, a nice way to spend the weekend." "Hey, were we all daydreaming?" asked Julie.

"It seems so" answered Runo. "I saw all three of us being chased and nearly killed by these dark anonymous figures."

"Really, me too"

"Me, three!"

Runo sighed, "I'm glad, it was just a dream, and it seemed so real."

"Hello milady, are you alright?" a white bakugan popped out onto shoulder.

"Yes Tigrera, I'm okay"

"Well, it wasn't real" said Julie.

"What wasn't real" Gorem asked.

"Yeah, you're right, come on, let's get out of here before Mrs Miller tells us to write a one million word essay on why you are not to chat after an English class!" said Alice.

"Huh" said Hydranoid.

"Are we missing something?" the bakugan muttered to themselves.

The three girls giggled on their way out of class and prepared for another weekend without the guys. Just the three of them.

Hey, but we know what happened was real, don't we or was it?


	6. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_Lighting and thunder, the perfect terrifying combo. Runo, Alice and Julie, all shivering at the sight of three dark figures. A sudden power outage and the girls screamed their heads off, the dark figures reached to grab them._

_Where are the dark figures? All that remains are whiffs of smoke. Are they coming back? We'll never know?_

_Then Runo, Alice and Julie woke up._

"**Wow, my neck hurts…."**


	7. Preview  Stay Tuned

_**Preview**_

Look out for the next stage of the adventure-

THE DARK THREE

Coming Soon!

**Sneak Peek ;)**

_**Prologue**_

_But it wasn't a dream; the whiffs of smoke went out through the window. The whiffs of smoke resembled three men. Alice and Julie stared at each other, wondering what had just happened. Runo suddenly let out an ear piercing scream. "Why did you __scream?" asked Julie. With a trembling hand, she pointed towards the floor where the smoke had just risen from. There was an inscription which said, "WE ARE COMING BACK!" _


End file.
